


The (Reluctant) Servant and her Knight in Shining Armour

by sidhwen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Drabble, F/F, Merlin AU, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhwen/pseuds/sidhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma land in Camelot. The onetime Queen is not amused - at first.<br/>(My sis <a href="http://llandorian.tumblr.com">llandorian</a> made a Merthur/Swan Queen manip for me and here's my headcanon for the scene setting.)<br/>→ manip / tumblr post <a href="http://sidhwen.tumblr.com/post/79007273443/">HERE</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Reluctant) Servant and her Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llandorian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=llandorian).



"Why do _I_ have to be the servant? This is ridiculous!” Regina fumed. Getting stuck in yet another one of these other worlds until they figured out a way to get home (or be rescued by the pair of idiots) was one thing – but losing her status really ticked her off.

“I don’t know, maybe to show you how the other half lives most of the time? Or maybe it was just luck of the draw.” Emma replied. “Either one of us might have woken up wearing a heavy piece of metal _or_ servant’s clothes after that spell brought us here. Just be glad that we didn’t get turned into goblins or whatever.

…But you know, now that I’ve had a day to get used to it, I actually think the armour kind of suits me!” she said, pleased with herself.

Regina had to agree. The Saviour really managed to pull off that whole “knight in shining armour” look rather nicely. Not that she would admit that out loud though. Considering her own attire, if she was being honest it actually wasn’t such a hardship to wear comfy clothes for once – the corsages and high heels gave her a killer look but weren’t exactly practical for running around the woods. (And that stupid ban on magic in this world didn’t really let poofing from place to place be an option.)

“Umm Regina… You know when we get back to the castle… I think I’m gonna need help getting out of this armour” Emma admitted, sheepishly.

Maybe this whole _servant_ deal wouldn’t turn out to be quite so bad after all.


End file.
